wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Timbermaw Hold reputation guide
All players start off hostile to the Timbermaw Furbolg (2500/3000 Hostile). There are currently a scant handful of quests that improve this reputation. Most rep points must be earned by grinding. Never kill any Timbermaw Furbolg, as this will decrease your rep and make your grind longer if you ever need to build Timbermaw Hold rep in the future. Timbermaw Hold Tunnel The Timbermaw Furbolgs guard the Timbermaw Hold cave that connects Felwood, Moonglade and Winterspring. You start out as Hostile with these Furbolgs; you must attain at least an Unfriendly reputation to pass through their cave without them attacking you. This equates to 500 reputation points, assuming you have not killed Timbermaw Furbolgs in the past. Getting to Unfriendly is a short grind and can be accomplished as early as level 48. Reputation Non-Repeatable Quests * Gives 700 reputation. On completion, allows looting of Deadwood Headdress Feathers from Deadwood furbogs. Can be done at Hostile and Unfriendly reputation, and perhaps even at Hated. * Gives 50 reputation. Lead on from Timbermaw Ally. Available at Unfriendly and Hostile reputation, and possibly at Hated. * '' Gives 700 reputation. Available at Unfriendly and Hostile reputation, and possibly at Hated. * Gives 50 reputation. Lead on from Deadwood of the North. Available at Unfriendly and Hostile reputation, and possibly at Hated. * Gives 700 reputation. An item drops off of Deadwood Furbolgs and begins this quest. You must have Neutral reputation to turn in the quest with Kernda in the Timbermaw Hold tunnels. Rewards money and health and mana potions in addition to the reputation gain. * Gives 500 reputation. Turn in 30 Runecloth. Must have Friendly reputation. * Gives 500 reputation. Rewards the pattern for Mooncloth Boots. Must have Friendly reputation and 290+ Tailoring. * Gives 700 reputation. An item drops off of Winterfall Furbolgs and begins this quest. You must have Neutral reputation to turn in the quest with Kernda in the Timbermaw Hold tunnels. Rewards money and health and mana potions in addition to the reputation gain. * Gives 700 reputation. On completion, allows looting of Winterfall Spirit Beads from Winterspring furbolgs. Can be done at Hostile and Unfriendly reputation, and perhaps even at Hated. Repeatable Quests and Mobs As of Patch 2.2.0 all reputation gains with Timbermaw Hold have been doubled. * Killing one Winterfall or Deadwood Furbolg give 10 reputation points (unless you are 70 in which case they give you 1 reputation point). Gains stop at Revered. * Killing one of the Deadwood Bosses or Chieftain Bloodmaw is worth 30 reputation. They respawn every 6 to 7 minutes. * Killing the elite Winterfall Furbolg, High Chief Winterfall, located in a cave east of Everlook, awards 50 reputation. He respawns in 6 to 8 minutes. * Killing the named rare mob is worth 50 reputation. He is a rare spawn at Deadwood Village in Felwood that respawns about every 6 hours. * Killing the named rare mob Grizzle Snowpaw is worth 50 reputation. He is a rare spawn at Winterfall Village in Winterspring. * , ** After completing or , you will be able to turn in Deadwood Headdress Feathers from furbolgs in Felwood. Turning in 5 feathers yields 150 reputation. Drop rate estimated at 20–30%, stack in lots of 250. * ** After completing Winterfall Activity, you will be able to turn in Winterfall Spirit Beads collected from furbolgs in Winterspring. Turning in 5 beads yields 150 reputation. Drop rate estimated at 20–30%, stack in lots of 250. By using only the beads and feathers to get from revered to exalted you need to do 140 turn-ins as a non-human (128 for humans). That's 700 beads or feathers (640 for humans). With a 20–30% drop rate, you will have to kill 2333–3500 furbolgs (2133–3200 for humans) to obtain the required beads and/or feathers. Deadwood and Winterfall furbolg can be found in the following places: * Southern Deadwood furbolgs are in the extreme southwest of Felwood. Here you will find Gardeners, Warriors, Pathfinders, Overload Ror, and Ragepaw (rare). * Northern Deadwood furbolgs are in the far northeast of Felwood. These include Den Watchers, Shamans, Avengers, and Chieftain Bloodmaw. * Western Winterfall have three villages: two are directly east of the Timbermaw Hold tunnel exit in Winterspring, and the other is south of the road further east before the first fork (map zone "Timbermaw Post"). Totemics, Pathfinders, and Den Watchers can be found in these villages. * 3 Winterfall Runners make a slow march along the road between Timbermaw Hold and Winterfall Village in Winterspring. * Eastern Winterfall are found in Winterfall Village, northeast of Everlook in Winterspring. Here you will find Ursas, Shamans, more Den Watchers, High Chief Winterfall, and Grizzle Snowpaw (rare). Reputation values for kills will decrease when mobs become grey to you, to a mere 2 points per non-named furbolg. See the Mob difficulty colors table for when mobs turn grey; the highest furbolgs, at Winterfall Village, start going grey to a level 64 player, are nearly all grey to a player at 67, and finally even High Chief Winterfall and the rare Grizzle Snowpaw turn grey to a level 68 player. Patch 1.9 replaced the repeatable Winterfall Activity quest with another non-repeatable quest of the same name that when completed enables acquisition of Winterfall Spirit Beads. Salfa no longer offers the original, repeatable quest; however, it's still in the game and can be shared back and forth between players (player one shares quest to a party member, hands quest in, party member shares quest back, ad infinitum). Strategy Like most reputation grinds, the basic strategy is to kill mobs that give reputation until they no longer do, and only then complete the quests that give reputation. The minor wrinkle for Timbermaw Hold reputation is that you will likely want to complete the Timbermaw Ally and Winterfall Activity quests to allow for looting of Deadwood Headdress Feathers and Winterfall Spirit Beads as you grind. Starting from 2500/3000 Hostile, a total of 24,500 reputation points are needed to reach Revered, or 45,500 for Exalted. Assuming that at a minimum the quests Timbermaw Ally and Speak to Nafien are completed, for 700 and 50 reputation respectively plus 18 kills for the first quest, that makes 430/3000 Unfriendly (good enough for safe passage through the tunnels). From there for non-human characters it would be 257 green non-boss kills to Neutral, 300 more kills (557 total) to Friendly, 600 more kills (1157 total) to Honored, and 1200 more kills (2357 total) to Revered. These values will, of course, be offset by however many boss kills you can get, if you choose to do any other quests before Revered, or if you are a human with the 10% reputation bonus racial skill. Note that the furbolgs in southern Felwood start turning grey to level 59 players, and so their reputation gain is reduced. Players 59 and higher will want to grind in northern Felwood or in Winterspring, and level 62 through 66 will want to grind exclusively in Winterfall Village. If you are trying to grind this at 67 and higher you might as well go wherever the most mobs are available and respawning quickly enough (probably northern Felwood, unless others are there) and rack up your grey kills for two points at a time. The minor additional reputation from each named furbolg won't come often enough to really make a difference. The Path to Revered For those who don't care about the Exalted trinket reward, here's the quickest way to get Revered. Since all of the furbolg kills that give Timbermaw Hold reputation do so up to Revered, there is no need to wait to do any of the quests; complete them as soon as they become available. This is a 4100 reputation base from quests, 600 from the 60 furbolg killed just for the quests, plus 500 more for a tailor, and 10% more for a human. With 19800 more reputation needed, that's 1980 green non-boss kills — but those furbolg will be dropping beads and feathers as well. Figuring a 20–30% drop rate, that means one turn-in worth of beads or feathers every 17–25 kills, or very roughly 1050–1250 more kills to Revered, 10% fewer for humans, and still fewer for a tailor who can do Sacred Cloth. If you're at level 68 or higher, where all of the furbolg have turned grey, the grind becomes much more painful. With non-bosses giving only 2 reputation per kill, you're relying almost entirely on the beads and feathers quests to get over 20,000 reputation. That's 136 turn-ins, 680 beads or feathers, or approximately 2200–3400 non-boss kills. Level 48–53+: Talk to Grazle, just south of Emerald Sanctuary in Felwood near the road, to get the Timbermaw Ally quest, which when completed allows you to loot Deadwood Headdress Feathers. These feathers can be turned in via a repeatable quest to Grazle (or Nafien in the north) for 150 reputation per 5 feathers. Grind these furbolgs until you're ready to take on the northern camp. Note: By turning off the "at war" checkbox in your Reputation tab for the Timbermaw Hold faction when you reach Unfriendly, you can now safely pass through the Felwood tunnel to reach Everlook and Moonglade. The "At War" checkbox turns itself off automatically when you reach Unfriendly. Level 53–56+: Head to the northernmost point of Felwood and speak to Nafien outside the Timbermaw Hold tunnel entrance, and complete his quest to kill more Deadwood Furbolgs in the northern encampment. Grind these Deadwood, or the ones in the south if they still con green, until you're ready to move into Winterspring. Keep an eye out for the Deadwood Ritual Totem, a dropped item that you can turn in inside Timbermaw Hold tunnel once you reach Neutral reputation. Level 56+: Head through Timbermaw Hold tunnel into Winterspring and talk to Salfa, just south of the tunnel exit and around the corner, who gives you a quest to slay Winterfall Furbolgs. Slay the required Winterfall to complete the quest objectives, and turn it in as soon as you do. This allows you to collect and turn in Winterfall Spirit Beads, similar to Deadwood Headdress Feathers. While killing Winterfall, Winterfall Ritual Totem will be a fairly common drop until you complete the quest that it gives. Note: the Shamans and Ursas can only be found in Winterfall Village, which is northeast of Everlook on the other end of Winterspring. The Path to Exalted If you want the Exalted trinket, technically the most efficient way is to complete ONLY the quest that Grazle gives you as soon as possible, as well as Speak to Nafien, since that quest is not available at Revered. Then grind ONLY the Deadwood, saving all feathers. As soon as you hit Revered, immediately complete Deadwood of the North and Winterfall Activity to enable the drop of Winterfall Spirit Beads (to ensure optimum retrieval of beads), then all other non-repeatable quests. Turn in all of your feathers and beads; you will almost certainly have still more feathers and/or beads to collect. With an estimated 2357 kills (less bosses) and an estimated 37% drop rate on feathers, you should have more than 590 feathers(118 turnins). 3350 Rep from the remaining quests and 17700 rep from turnins (118 turnins, or 590 feathers) will push you into exalted. A somewhat less efficient method, but one which gives you more flexibility for moving back and forth between the Deadwood and Winterfall groups as well as potentially getting better random drops from the higher level Winterspring Furbolg, is to complete Nafien's Deadwood of the North and Speak to Salfa quests, and Salfa's Winterfall Activity quest, as soon as possible. This effectively costs you 1400 reputation that you could have earned at Revered, that will need to be made up by an additional 10 feathers/beads turnins, which is 50 feathers/beads from around 200 more kills. This additional burden will have been offset somewhat by reaching Revered sooner. This method is especially encouraged for Alliance players grinding Wintersaber Trainers faction; see below. Either way, do not do the Deadwood Ritual Totem, Winterfall Ritual Totem, Runecloth and Sacred Cloth quests until Revered. Also, if you get more than 700 feathers, you should turn in the excess before hitting revered. It only takes 700 (or 590 if you are sure you want to do the quests) get the 21000 rep needed to get to exalted. For those who are not getting the full rep value from the mobs, like level-70 players, the rep grind will be very slow. At 2 rep per kill, it will take 250 kills to get to unfriendly, 1500 kills to get to neutral, another 1500 to get to friendly, 3000 to get to honored, and 6000 to get to revered. Only 700 feathers are required for the revered to exalted grind, but with over 12000 kills in total to get to revered, you're expected to get about 3000 feathers / beads, which is more than enough to get to exalted. 400 beads/feathers are required to get from honored to revered, and it is expected to get more than enough of the 1100 with the 6000 kills necessary to get to honored. So expect to start turning in beads somewhere near the end of friendly. Additional Notes Teaming up with other players as you grind is highly effective. This certainly make it less boring, but can make it slower to get to exalted(see below). While it used to be the case that you had to hit a mob for some type of damage (spell, melee, wand, whatever) in order to get the reputation points for the kill, many patches ago it was changed so that all teammates / raidmates will get reputation as long as they are in a suitable range of the kill. They do not need be on that specific mob's hate list. The range is relatively far, similar or possibly even equivalent to the range where you get a "roll for loot" popup when special quality items drop. If you are on the path to exalted, you may want to consider going it alone. If you are grouped with someone the whole time, you will not get enough feathers/beads by the time you hit revered. This will be offset somewhat with a faster kill rate, and reaching revered sooner, but overall it will take longer to get to exalted. If you can team up with someone that only wants to get revered, that would be ideal, as you may be able to make a deal with them to get all of the feathers in exchange for the rest of the loot that drops (which can include several BoE blues). If you are also grinding for Wintersaber Trainers faction will almost certainly want to have completed Salfa's Winterfall Activity quest, as you will spend a lot of timing grinding on Winterfall Furbolgs for Rivern Frostwind. His Winterfall Intrusion quest would need to be completed 108 times by non-humans, 98 times by humans if it were the sole reputation quest done from halfway to Friendly through to Exalted. Each completion of that quest requires the killing of 10 Winterfall Furbolgs (5 Ursas and 5 Shamans), that is 1080 (980 for humans) total kills or roughly 432 (392 for humans) beads. The Wintersaber Trainers quests used to give much less rep: just 50 rep instead of the current 250 for Winterfall Intrusion. That would have required doing the quest 540 times (490 for humans), and gotten many more beads. Donova Snowden, located by the pond a bit south of Salfa, also has a couple of quests involving the Winterfall Furbolgs, which you may want to work into your griding. Her quests give no reputation. Completing the level 55 quest Cleansing Felwood, from Arathandris Silversky (Alliance) or Maybess Riverbreeze (Horde), each in the rough vicinity of Grazle, will grant you a Cenarion Beacon that, as long as it is in your bags, will cause killed Deadwood Furbolgs to often drop a Corrupted Soul Shard, which can be presented in batches of 6 to your side's Emerald Circle contact for Cenarion Plant Salve, used to cleanse plants in Felwood for several different useful buffs. Rewards When you reach Exalted, Gorn One Eye within Timbermaw Hold offers you a quest, . The quest explains that the source of the corruption stems from a Satyr named Xandivious. He gives you a Demon Summoning Torch which you must take to the top of Winterfall Village . Using the torch summons Xandivious. Xandivious has an aura that deals 150 damage, casts Shadow Word Pain, and Curse of Weakness. He can be killed with as few as 2 people. When defeated he drops a bag that contains "Essence of Xandivious", the requirement for the quest. Xandivious has no other drops of any kind, including cash. When you return the essence you are awarded the , a trinket with a 10 minute cooldown that summons a pet shaman (casts healing wave and lighting bolt) that can both heal and fight. Though earning reputation is no longer relevant at this point, this quest will also give you 999 Timbermaw Hold reputation plus 25 for killing Xandivious. After completing this quest, you receive a followup quest called . This is completed simply by returning to either Ironforge or Orgrimmar and speaking with the racial leader there. Upon doing so, King Magni Bronzebeard or Thrall announces in Ironforge/Orgrimmar: :Let it be known that (Name - Class) has earned the undying respect of (Ironforge and the Alliance as a whole / the Warchief). (He / She) has engaged in a great diplomacy with Timbermaw Hold and performed valiant actions for them on our behalf. (He / She) has gone above and beyond the call of duty. Three cheers for (Name) - a true hero of the (Alliance / Horde)! You will also receive 500 reputation with all of your main Alliance / Horde factions. Past changes If they are non gray. External links *Furbolg Frolicking - A guide to furry ones *GameAmp Strategy Guide Category:Timbermaw Hold Category:Guides Category:Reputation